Kidnapped written by TonyRobbertsen
by keller12917
Summary: The Tannenger gang is back at it again. This time they have a new pawn in their fight to get Nick and Marie Tannenger free. Will innocent blood be shed once again before they are stopped? Inspired by the fifth season episode "The Thrill Killers"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is not my creation. I am posting it for a first time writer named TonyRobbertsen who sent it to me. For someone whose first language isn't English, I feel Tony's done very well with this story idea.**

 **Thanks to all you readers ahead of time for your kindness and patience.**

 **Thanks to Shergar for her help as beta reader and getting it ready to be posted.**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

 **KIDNAPPED**

 **Chapter One**

Berkeley June 15, 1982

Jeannie and Steve's first born son Petey was already thirteen months old. Although having a baby took a toll on their lives, nights and meant less time for each other, they felt very happy and blessed.

They split the baby care up equally between them. Jeannie would do the most during time Steve was working. As soon as Steve came home from work he took over the care of their son and everything else that might need doing.

Steve had returned to SFPD some time before as he had found being a professor of criminology did not totally suit him. He did not find the satisfaction he had expected as much as when he was Mike Stone's partner in homicide. Mike had been very pleased to have Steve back with him again at SFPD. Life had been very good to them.

They weren't totally aware of the evil that awaited them. Their little boy had been running a fever as he was cutting a tooth. Steve could tell Jeannie was totally exhausted when he came home one day. He felt worried about her knowing she had a hard day.

"Honey, once dinner is over take a hot bath and head to bed. I will get the dishes done and see to Petey."

Once their dinner was over, Jeannie took Steve up on his offer without hesitation. After she had taken her bath, Jeannie got ready for bed and was fast asleep within half an hour. Steve did the dishes with his son nearby in his high chair. It seemed that Steve had a soothing influence on his son as Petey kept smiling at his father. Steve was slightly surprised after how fussy the baby had been earlier with Jeannie. Around ten p.m. Steve gave Petey his last baby bottle for the night after he had laid him down in the crib. He stood there watching him as he fell asleep almost immediately. Steve gave him a kiss on his cheek then headed to bed as well. He had to pick Mike up at seven thirty so knew he needed to be up by six fifteen at the latest.

The next morning, Steve woke to the alarm. After he got showered and ate something he kissed his wife and son who were still sleeping.

"Until later, my most favorite people." Steve's voice was full of love.

Mike and Steve arrived at Bryant Street by eight a.m. They were just in time for a meeting with Rudy Olsen, and Gerry O'Brien of the district attorney office. After the meeting Mike had sent Steve to check out a lead they had come up with on their newest case involving a murdered kid.

Meanwhile at the Keller residence Jeannie had woke up to the sound of shattering glass. She was not fully awake and thinking it was Steve she called out, "Steve, please clean up that glass you broke!"

When no answer came she turned her head toward the clock and realized Steve had been long gone. She suddenly shivered as a fearful feeling washed over her. She reluctantly rose from bed and instinctively hurried toward Petey's nursery. His crib was empty!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Nans, since there isn't the option to private message you, I wanted to say thank you here with this author note. I appreciated your welcome very much. TonyRobbertsen**

 **Chapter Two**

Jeannie felt panicked and ran in her nightgown to their neighbors, the Hendersons. Deidre Henderson heard someone calling frantically, as she looked out her window she saw Jeannie running over in a very upset state. She rushed to open the door to let Jeannie into the house. She was surprised to see Jeannie in this state, normally she was usually very strong.

"Jeannie, what has happened to have you in such a state?"

Jeannie could hardly get the words out around the lump in her throat. Deidre knew something was desperately wrong and got her to a chair as Jeannie looked about to faint.

"Someone took Petey. There was a window shattered I thought Steve had…" Jeannie broke off crying.

"Have you called Steve or Mike?" Deidre inquired

Jeannie could only shake her head no as tears streamed down her face. Deidre dialled SFPD homicide squad room, trying Steve's extension. Steve was still out of the building. Mike rushed to answer his phone.

"Homicide, Inspector Keller's extension, Lieutenant Stone speaking."

"Lieutenant Stone, this is Deidre Henderson, Jeannie and Steve's next door neighbor. Jeannie came over here a couple minutes ago very distraught. Someone broke the window of the nursery and kidnapped Petey. Could you and Steve come? She needs him desperately."

"We will be there as soon as possible. Tell Jeannie we are on our way."

Mike hung up hurriedly and issued orders to Tanner, Lessing, Healey and Hasseejian. They all had wondered what the call was about as Mike was very pale.

"Mike, what's happened? You look like you are scared to death and you never look that way."

"Someone took Petey. Jeannie is at the neighbor's. I need to get there as soon as possible. I wish I had not sent Steve out now. Jeannie is very upset and needs him."

"I will drive you, Mike. I don't think you should be behind the wheel right now. Norm, get dispatch to get hold of Steve; tell him to get home in a hurry. Get hold of the lab; have Charlie to get someone over to Steve and Jeannie's house, explain to him what needs to be done," Bill Tanner said as he and Mike headed toward the door.

Norm was on the phone before the door even closed and got dispatch to alert Steve first. Once Steve knew what was going on and headed home, Norm got Charlie on the phone and explained to him what was going on and what was needed. He and a lab assistant went to Steve and Jeannie's immediately. Steve got home in no time and found Bill Tanner waiting for him before he could go in his own house.

"Jeannie is next door at your neighbors, Steve. Mike is with her."

Steve, followed very closely by Bill Tanner, hurried to the Hendersons' and rushed in without knocking. Jeannie, having seen him enter, rose to meet him. She was as pale as he had seen her in a long time with tears streaming down her cheeks. He held her extra close and spoke with a quiet but earnest voice.

"I promise you I will find Petey if I have to go to the ends of the earth. For you and Petey I would go through fire, you know that don't you, Jeannie?"

Jeannie could barely talk but managed to nod her head against his shoulder while she tried to compose herself. She finally managed to get some words past the lump in her throat.

"Yes, I know. I'm so sorry for losing our son."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault."

Mike saw one of the lab people knock on the door and rushed to it before anyone else could move. Mike stepped outside to find out if they had found anything at Steve and Jeannie's. The lab assistant had an evidence bag with a piece of paper enclosed in it, which he handed to Mike.

"It was found in your grandson's crib partially covered by edge of a crib sheet."

Mike read silently the color once again draining from his face. The note read "Let Nick and Marie Tannenger go free or this kid will die. We will call at four p.m. let the D.A. and the mayor know that we are not playing games."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to Smithy and Nans for reading and reviews on Chapter Two since can't thank you by private message. As well thank you to the others who are reading and reviewing. Your time and words mean more than you could know.**

 **Chapter Three**

Mike got Bill Tanner and Lee Lessing to see to the task of alerting Rudy Olsen, Captain of Inspectors, who in turn should alert the D.A. and the mayor. Once the lab was finished going over everything in Petey's nursery, Steve thanked the Hendersons and he and Mike took Jeannie to their own house.  
Jeannie could not stop repeating to Steve that she was sorry she had lost their son. He and Mike both were worried about her and noticed she was shivering very hard. Steve got her to get into the shower to try to warm her up as she had remained in her nightgown all this time. Steve, being afraid Jeannie might collapse at any time, kept an eye on her until she was through in the shower. Once she had dressed, he sat her on the bed and talked with her of some things he had been thinking about since being informed of the note that was found.

"Jeannie, listen we have to be strong for Petey. I have made a decision that I am going to tell you. I will tell Mike and the others too. I know you won't like it but I don't feel I have any other choice. Besides Mike, you and Petey are the most important people in the world to me and are my first priority. I am going to try to get the kidnappers to let me take Petey's place when they call. I think they might agree to that since I was involved in the Tannenger case."

"Steve, I'll lose you if you do that! You can't, there has to be another way."

"Jeannie these aren't nice people we are dealing with. They want Nick and Marie out. They are going to have to keep me alive to accomplish that. I'll be back with you and our baby. I know you don't want promises I can't keep but please trust me."

Jeannie looked at him very anxiously as she feared for his life if he did this. She could see by his eyes his mind was made up. Although still in a state of mild shock she knew there would be no changing his mind. She knew there was no other real option to get Petey back sooner so very reluctantly agreed to Steve's decision with a slight nod. They headed downstairs together and informed Mike of Steve's decision. As expected, Mike was not pleased at all.

"Buddy boy, you can't do that! We will get Petey back but there is no guarantee that we could get you back if you do this. You know what they think of the ones that are in the position to keep the Tannengers in prison, as well as the ones that were involved in the case in the first place."

"I know, Mike but my main concern is Jeannie and Petey and knowing that they would have you made this an easy decision. Our boy did nothing wrong he doesn't deserve to be in the hands of those people."

"You did nothing wrong either, Steve! The Tannengers and their group are the ones who did wrong."

Mike knew there was no arguing with Steve he could tell his mind was made up. "Alright, buddy boy, I will talk to Rudy and pass along this request to him and let him see what the decision will be. He can get back to us before they call."

"Mike, it was not a request. Even if Captain Olsen does not agree with this I will arrange the exchange with them myself. I just thought I should at least tell you beforehand."

Mike contacted Olsen and talked to him of Steve's proposal. Captain Olsen could tell Mike's feelings about Steve's idea from the tone of his voice. He knew Mike was not going to like it but he honestly thought it was possibly the best way to get Steve and Jeannie's baby back. He gave Mike authorization for the men Mike might need from SFPD, as well as approval for Steve to follow through on his idea. The time moved slowly; it was especially too slow for Steve and Jeannie. Finally when it seemed the phone would never ring. Exactly at four p.m. the phone rang.

Steve took the call after being signalled to answer it by the man that was there ready to do a trace if possible.

"Hello, Steven Keller speaking."

"Just the person we were wanting to speak to. We have your baby son, until now no harm has been done to him. That fact could change if you and your friends don't fulfil our demands."

"Look, I have a proposal for you, just please do not hurt our boy. I will change places with our son. You can say where and when the exchange would take place. With me as your hostage you would probably have a better chance to have your demands met. For a little baby, the mayor probably won't give a damn. Besides you can do with me whatever you want, nothing matters anymore. Only my wife and our son must be safe."

The voice on the other side was silent and Steve heard muffled voices as though the mouthpiece of the phone had been covered slightly. After a minute Steve heard the voice speak again.

"We will call back in two hours and let you know where and when the exchange should take place. I warn you this better not be a trick on your part or not only will your son suffer we will do our best to take you out as well."

"There'll be no tricks. We'll wait for your call."

After they had hung up, Steve could not stop pacing. The trace had results but it was only a phone booth. By the time anyone was able to arrive at the location whoever had made the call was gone. With all the people milling around it could have been any one of those or someone who was not around at all by now. Steve and Jeannie were even more frantic with that news as now they worried that whoever had made the call had seen the arrival of the police checking out the phone booth. They worried that would not bear well for the safety of their son.

At last six p.m. the phone rang again. Steve answered and did his best to hide his nervousness and fear. He heard the same voice from earlier speak quickly.

"You will meet us no later than eleven p.m. at Fulton Playground in Golden Gate Park. You know where that is?"

"Yes, we know where that is. I will have my wife and a family friend with me to take my car. As soon as Petey is safe with them, I'll leave with you."

"Don't be late even a second or your little boy will pay the consequences."

Jeannie watched nervously and felt very worried after the call was ended. The preparations were being put in place for Steve to put himself in the hands of the captors. A transmitter was carefully concealed in his left boot. He would be followed by Mike and others from a safe distance. A S.W.A.T. team was on standby so they could be alerted the second Mike knew where they would take Steve. Steve had tried to give Jeannie a reassuring smile but she always knew from his eyes what he truly felt or was thinking as well as if he was being truthful. This time his eyes showed her he was anxious about all of this and it worried her even more than ever. Mike took Jeannie aside to talk quietly to her until Steve was ready.

"Sweetheart, don't be stubborn tonight. Please follow Steve's commands. I know you want to fight for your husband and son but those people are far too dangerous to conquer on your own. Let us handle that, we will get Steve back as soon as possible."

"You can't guarantee me that you will get him back alive, Mike. I am not a child any longer and I am not ready to be a widow."

"I know you aren't ready for that and I pray it does not come to that. It won't if I have one thing to say about it that I can promise. Please Jeannie just do as Steve says when you are out there."

Mike could see the sadness and fear in Jeannie's eyes and hugged her tight. He felt so bad for her as he did for Steve. He knew both were fearful for their son's life; he wished no parent ever had to go through what his two kids were. When Steve was finished being prepared for the exchange he stepped over to Jeannie and Mike. Mike knew they needed a bit of time alone and stepped away giving them privacy. Jeannie and Steve held each other close for a few minutes before Steve spoke.

"Listen babe, tonight I want you to stay right by the car. I will get Petey from them and bring him to you. Don't hesitate one second about getting into the car when you have him. You and Irene will take him to be checked out at General. They have already been alerted and will be waiting. Don't worry about me; Mike and all the others will see that I am back with you soon as I can. I will survive this; just concentrate on our little boy and yourself. Do that for me please."

Jeannie could not respond right away and clung tighter to her husband. She finally was able to get her emotions under control and got some words out.

"I need you home, Steve. I love you. Petey and I both need you. Please stay safe."

"I love you, Jeannie."

Time passed slowly for everyone. The ones assembled there knew others were already in place near the meeting point. When the time finally came for them to start to head out, Mike cuffed Steve's neck with great affection. He hoped it was not the last time he would be doing that to his son-in-law. Steve tried to give Mike a smile but Mike was not fooled. At nine thirty they left and headed toward the meeting place. Jeannie and Steve kept hold of each other on the way there as Irene was driving them so that Steve could give Jeannie his undivided attention for the time they had left.

They arrived a few minutes early. Steve and Jeannie were silent although thoughts were exploding in their heads. Irene glanced at the couple as the time got closer and knew this was going to be one of the hardest things Jeannie ever had to accept.

"I promise to keep her and Petey safe, Steve, until you can be home with them again."

"Thanks, Irene. I appreciate it."

They saw a dark vehicle approach and park a short way from them. They saw the other vehicle blink their lights. Steve tensed up he and Jeannie hugged each other extra close one more time before exiting the vehicle. Steve made Jeannie stay by car as he had instructed earlier and headed toward the other vehicle. He was met almost half way by a hooded figure who was holding his son and another hooded figure who held a gun. They spoke to Steve in a low tone to which he nodded. He was handed Petey who appeared to sleep peacefully. Steve walked slowly back to his own car doing his best to check Petey as he moved wanting to make sure he was unharmed. He knew the gun the captor had was trained on the center of his back as he walked. When he got to Jeannie he gave Petey a gentle hug and kiss before he placed him in Jeannie's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** **We know this wasn't the name of the real mayor of San Francisco at the time of this story.** **The mayor's name in this chapter was a fictional(made up) name due to the fact writers aren't allowed to use names of real people in their stories.**

 **Chapter Four**

"Steve..." Jeannie started before being cut off by Steve.

"Remember what I said at the house about getting in the car; don't hesitate, Jeannie."

Steve and Jeannie kissed once more then she got in the car with tears running down her face. As Steve headed back toward the waiting vehicle Irene knew she had to get Jeannie away from there. They left before Steve had even reached the other vehicle and drove straight to San Francisco General. Irene knew this was hard enough for Jeannie to deal with so felt them leaving before Steve reached the other car was best for Jeannie.

Steve was roughly handled by two others who had appeared from the car as he approached. They cuffed and blindfolded him and shoved him into the back seat where another hooded figure waited. One of them got in on the other side of Steve, holding a gun at Steve's temple.

The team that consisted of Mike and Lee Lessing were in a van while an unmarked car held Bill Tanner and Dan Healey. Norm Hasseejian was holding fort at homicide squad room.

"Hopefully we'll get a signal from the transmitter in Steve's boot as soon as they start driving. Mike are you sure you want us to hold back a minute before following?" Lee inquired.

"Yes, I told Bill and Dan to follow immediately, so it would be too obvious to have two cars follow right away. We will all meet up once there is an indication where they have taken Steve."

The tension was almost unbearable to the teams that were to follow Steve, not to mention all others who were involved in this. Once the car left with Steve, Bill and Dan proceeded to follow them. A signal was received almost right away. Mike and Lee followed a minute or two later. They had not dared to put a chopper in the sky this night as they feared for Steve's life.

The captors seemed to notice that Bill and Dan were following and picked up speed to get out of their sight. In the meantime Jeannie and Irene had arrived at San Francisco General and Petey was being thoroughly checked over with a watchful Jeannie and Irene right there. The doctor, who they found out was named Hugh Armstrong, had very good news once he had finished checking the baby.

"Petey is very healthy. He has been taken good care of and has suffered no maltreatment."

Jeannie, who was feeling totally worn out wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry but started doing both at the same time. Irene thanked the doctor profusely for his help. He could tell Jeannie was suffering effects from the ordeal she had been through so far and he knew it was far from over. He gave her a mild sedative and suggested Irene see she lie down once they got to her house. He also thought Jeannie should be made to try to drink and eat something soon.

"I hope she would have no more excitement anytime soon but from what I was told that would be too much to hope for."

"Yes, it would be too much to ask or hope for. At this very moment, her husband is in the hands of the captors of their little boy. Until he is back with her safe and sound I don't think any of us will fully rest."

They were cleared to leave. Jeannie held Petey close as Irene stayed extremely close as they went back to Steve's car. On the way to Irene's, Jeannie cuddled Petey close. He could not stop patting her face with his little hands.

"Hey, little man your mommy loves you so much it is beyond imagination. Daddy will be home with us soon I hope and then we will never be separated again."

They got to Irene's. She took Jeannie and Petey to the spare room. She had it set up with a baby crib for Petey, as she knew Jeannie would not want to sleep away from him. She had got essentials from Jeannie and Steve's with Mike's help. Jeannie changed Petey's diaper and put him down for some sleep. He saw Irene standing there as well and started to cry. Irene seemed to understand that it was not her as much as it was the child had been dragged away from his mom and dad and been held by strangers for a short time. She knew no matter how short a time he might have been held or how good he was treated while they had him, he had to have been terrified that his mom and dad were nowhere to be seen. Jeannie gave him something to drink to comfort him more. Then Petey looked around as though looking for someone else.

"Dada"

Jeannie's pallor changed from semi normal to white as a sheet. Irene noticed and embraced her and assured her with conviction, "Honey, Mike will bring Steve back to you and Petey. Hopefully with all the arrangements they have set in place it will be sooner than we think."

"I can't make it without him, Irene. He is everything to me."

In the meantime, Steve's captors had arrived where they planned to hold him. Without any warning he was roughly pulled out of the car. Steve remained impassive although he had a huge collection of butterflies in his stomach. He was just thankful Jeannie and Petey were safe now that truly was all that mattered to him even if it meant his death. He heard the ice cold voice of the female captor.

"You will be searched if we find anything you will have to deal with the consequences."

Steve said a silent prayer that only the knife be found in his right boot if they found anything. He knew if they found the transmitter there would be absolutely no hope for him. Steve was thoroughly searched or at least they thought they had thoroughly searched him. His prayer was granted the transmitter was not found; his chances to survive improved in Steve's mind. The female captor was not pleased at all, she had hoped to find more. Steve was shoved into a chair and one hand was cuffed to a table. They wanted him to have one hand free for his next task. The mayor's number was dialled for him then the phone was placed in his hand for him to talk once they heard the phone answered after two rings. There was a trace on the phone as they hoped if Mike couldn't find where Steve might be held, a trace would help. The Mayor had the call on speaker so Gerry O'Brien and the others in the room could hear the call.

"Mayor DuBois, this is Steve Keller. I guess by now you know that there are some people who demand the release of Nick and Marie Tannenger. If their demands are not met by dawn they plan to send me back to my wife and Lieutenant Stone in pieces."

"We are working on a solution to this problem, Inspector Keller."

The man who searched Steve had been playing with the confiscated knife. The female captor took the phone from Steve, the next thing that the Mayor heard was a pain filled horrifying outcry.

"Your officer has just been cut with his own knife. You better hurry with our demands; his blood is pouring fast. The cutting has begun."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Mike, Lee, Bill and Dan had found the area the vehicle entered. It was a warehouse area with at least three abandoned buildings; the O'Toole warehouse that was nearest the Golden Gate Bridge, the Jeffries warehouse in a southward direction of the O'Toole warehouse and last the Malcolm warehouse in an eastward direction. As both vehicles made a drive past each building they found the transmitter signal was strongest from the Jeffries warehouse. Just as they had pinpointed the destination, the dispatcher raised Mike on the radio in the van. She had a call patched through to him from Gerry O'Brien.

"Mike, Steve called with the demands. We have until dawn to release the Tannengers or he will be sent back to you and Jeannie in pieces. We all heard a horrifying scream then a female's voice came on the phone. She told us he had just been cut with his own knife and that we better hurry, his blood was pouring fast."

Mike's pallor had changed to almost greyish white at Gerry's words; it was like all the blood was drained from his body. The man that meant as much to him as a son, and was the husband of his beloved daughter and father of his grandson, was in a life threatening situation. He knew there would be no time to lose now. Mike got on the radio to contact all units that were to be involved as direct contact with each one was arranged rather than going through dispatch.

"All units signal coming from Jeffries warehouse. Prepare to go in fifteen minutes."

Mike knew the S.W.A.T. team would be in position in no time and should be the first ones in. He and the S.W.A.T. leader kept in constant contact so Mike would know how they would proceed.

Inside the warehouse, Steve felt indescribable pain, his arm was tremoring slightly. He knew he needed to stay conscious but could feel the blood pouring. He felt afraid they had cut his ulnar artery. He heard the woman laughing and her icy voice sounded with glee.

"So sorry, my friend, cut you a little too deep, a little too deep on purpose that is. Now maybe your friends will start to take us more seriously."

"They won't give in to your demands."

Steve felt the blade of the knife as she placed it against his carotid artery. He knew she had to be psychologically imbalanced. Steve started to fear that he just might never see Jeannie or Mike or Petey again. He prayed Mike would be on time.

"You better pray they do! That little boy will have to grow up without a father if they don't."

Unknown to them most of the S.W.A.T. team were right outside the doors of the warehouse. Two were already inside having come in a back window away from the area where Steve was being held. As Steve lost consciousness the last thought in his mind was of Jeannie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Mike grew more anxious and just as he was ready to bust the door down himself, the S.W.A.T. team members with him used a battering ram right at the lock. Before anyone within the warehouse knew what was going on S.W.A.T. and Mike's men swarmed the place.

Although it wasn't done without resistance, the captors finally were arrested. Mike's first thought actually was Steve but knew the captors had to be dealt with. Once he was sure all of them were caught, he wasted no time checking on Steve. He was alarmed to find Steve seemed more dead than alive. He had turned to find out where the ambulance was and saw Lee Lessing leading two paramedics his way. Mike and Lessing stood back to let them do their job.

Mike couldn't miss the look of worry that passed across their faces and it just increased his concern. Once they had managed to stop the bleeding and did what needed they moved Steve onto the gurney they had brought from the ambulance. Mike rode in the ambulance with Steve after he'd left orders with Marsden to alert Irene so Jeannie could be at the hospital. In the ambulance, Mike let his tears fall. He felt deathly afraid Steve wasn't going to make it this time.

Arriving at the hospital, the damage was assessed. Steve was rushed into surgery.

Officer William Marsden arrived at Irene's. Her bedroom being near the front door, she heard the urgent sounding knock and pulled on her robe as she hurried to the door. As soon as she saw Marsden, she knew what the news was before he could open his mouth.

"Steve?"

"Mike rode with him to General. I came to get you and Jeannie and the baby."

"It's not good, is it?"

"I'm afraid not, at least it didn't look good," Officer Marsden answered.

Just then they heard a sound and Irene turned to see Jeannie standing not far away. The distress was evident in her face. Irene went to her and embraced her.

"They have Steve at General. Mike's there. Get ready and we will leave soon." She guided Jeannie to the room Jeannie was staying in and left her to dress. Irene went back to where Officer Marsden waited.

"I'll wait for you three in the car unless there's something I can do in here for you."

"Thanks, but I'll drive them down in my car. Thanks for coming and letting us know. I better get ready."

Officer Marsden left. Irene dressed, then went to check on Jeannie. She found her holding the baby close with tears falling freely. Jeannie could tell from Irene's eyes things were not very good. She felt afraid of a future without Steve.

"He's not going to make it is he, Irene?"

"Honey, I wish I knew but I do know one thing. After what he had gone through before and he managed to survive that, I wouldn't count him out. I mean there's not many people at all that you could say survived being shot in the heart. He needs you now like he needed you then, Jeannie. Don't give up on him because if you of all people give up on that young man, he is lost. We have to think as positive as we can."

Jeannie nodded and got up and got the baby ready. Once she had the diaper bag and all she needed, they left for General. When they arrived there, they were met by Mike, and Jeannie and Steve's neighbor who was a paediatric nurse at General. Deidre Henderson looked very worried and offered to take the baby to rest in a crib in paediatrics. Jeannie at first hesitated about letting the baby out of her sight, but knew she could trust Deidre. After the baby was taken to paediatrics Jeannie went with Mike and Irene to the OR waiting room. They had waited almost another three hours before Mike saw the doctor headed toward them. He was worried by the look on the doctor's face and wondered if the news he brought would destroy his daughter.

"Would you rather wait until Dr Armstrong can join us, or should I go ahead and speak with you now?" Dr Hartman inquired.

"I don't want to wait. I need to know about my husband."

"I feel it's best, too, that we don't wait. Please tell us what you know," Mike answered.

"We fixed the ulnar artery but we'll have to wait and see how he does. We lost him twice on the table. His condition is critical yet stable. His blood pressure still is too low and I am afraid he has slipped into a coma."

"What are his chances Dr Hartman?" Mike inquired.

"50/50 now. I have to be honest before I wouldn't have thought he would make it. He has a strong fighting spirit. Don't give up hope. I arranged for you to be able to be with him as much as possible, Jeannie. I think you would be the key that his survival hinges on. We can set up a cot in his room for you or you could sleep some in the doctor's lounge. You will be able to shower there as well."

Jeannie was quiet; if Mike hadn't known her so well he would have thought she was calm. He knew better though and hugged her close to him. They were taken to Steve's room. Irene thought it best Mike and Jeannie have a few moments alone with Steve and waited outside the door. Jeannie panicked when she saw how pale Steve was. She wanted to touch and kiss him but he looked so fragile she was afraid. Mike held his daughter close feeling her pain. She broke down in his arms. When she calmed they sat on either side of the bed and talked to Steve, hopeful they'd get through to him. After almost half an hour, Jeannie spoke to Mike.

"Mike, I want to stay with him. Would you please take the baby home with you? I would know he's safe with you and I could concentrate on Steve a bit better."

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll go tomorrow morning and pack you a small bag so you have a few changes of clothing. I'll come back here after I have done that."

"Thanks, I'll call you if there's anything you need to know before that."

"I love you, sweetheart; you hang in there."

Mike kissed his son-in-law on the forehead before he prepared to leave. He was at the door when Jeannie called out to him.

"And, Mike?"

"Yes, Jeannie?"

"Thank you for bringing him back to me. I really appreciate it more than I can say."

"He means everything to both of us, Jeannie. I wasn't leaving without him. I'll see you tomorrow. Try to rest a little bit."

Jeannie assured him she would. About ten minutes after Mike left, a nurse entered. She did checks of Steve and wrote notations down in a file she had with her. After she had finished she spoke to Jeannie.

"I'm Nurse Page. I'll be in here every half hour to do checks on your husband. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask. Whether it be to ask questions or anything."

"Thank you, Nurse Page, I appreciate it."

"You're very welcome, Mrs. Keller. Our prayers are with you and your husband."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Nurse Page left. Jeannie was relieved to be alone at last with the love of her life. Her memories drifted back five years. She never would forget how still Steve had been after she was allowed to see him. He'd been shot in the heart by a Tannenger gang member, Barbara Ross. She sat with him each day until he had finally recovered. Steve was all that mattered to her. She even had made arrangements with the university. She would do some exams later and some she would fly in to take. Afterwards immediately she returned to San Francisco. In that same time they found each other. They finally admitted their mutual feelings and their wish to start a family together despite what Mike might think or say. Now Jeannie found herself faced with the same challenge. She prayed that Steve finally open his eyes. She wanted to see in his green eyes the twinkle she once fell in love with.

"We've just started our family, Lord. I want to give him more children; our life together has just begun. It looks like someone doesn't wish us happiness. I can't and won't live without him. Please help him make it through this, too. Bring him back to Mike and I and our little boy." Jeannie laid her head on the bed by Steve, crying. After a few minutes she raised her head. She moved where her lips were against Steve's ear. "I'm here, Steve, do you hear me? I'm here with you. Come back to me, I need you."

Jeannie kissed Steve lightly on his forehead as her tears continued flowing. She laid her head gently on his chest to hear his heartbeat. Touching the fingers of his right hand she felt his fingers move at her touch. Jeannie's brain was in turmoil. She was thinking maybe his coma wasn't as deep as they believed. Jeannie felt a little less worried and afraid. She kept lightly touching Steve, hoping it might get through to him. Half an hour later Nurse Page came back in to check Steve for the regular check. After she had written down the usual notations she took a moment to speak to Jeannie.

"You should try to go get some rest. Dr Armstrong and Dr Hartman both arranged you to be able to sleep in the doctor's lounge if you'd like. You look beyond exhausted."

"Thank you, Nurse Page. As good as the offer sounds, I want to stay with Steve. I don't know if I could ever be parted from him again."

"If you change your mind just let me know."

Jeannie nodded with a smile. Nurse Page left the two alone again. After another hour or two, Jeannie started to feel her tiredness overwhelming her. She fought it as she didn't want to give in. She had this still unspoken fear that if she let her guard down she would lose Steve. Wanting to be closer to her husband she moved onto the hospital bed where no machines were. As she rested her head onto his chest his heartbeat was very reassuring like a ticking clock. She lost the fight against staying awake.

Nurse Page came in and out of the room several times to check on Steve's condition. It seemed unbelievable but his vitals seemed even better with Jeannie right there by him. She couldn't help but comment on how sweet the couple looked sleeping together as, well as what good Jeannie was doing for Steve. A few took a quick peek in and made comments of what a beautiful couple, let's hope he does survive.

Mike called to check on Steve at almost ten that morning. When he found out Jeannie had fallen asleep finally by Steve's side, he just left a message. Nurse Page finally decided to try to waken Jeannie about ten thirty. Jeannie woke with a start as she felt a hand gently shook her.

"Steve?"

"No he's fine. It's Nurse Page. I thought you might want to get some breakfast and a shower. Steve's vitals have improved Mrs. Keller. Your dad called, too. and said your little boy sent both you and his dad a lot of kisses. He will be here in a while with your bag. After that he and Irene are going to take your little boy to the zoo."

"Thank you and you can call me Jeannie."

Jeannie was reluctant to leave Steve. It didn't feel like the right thing to do. Nurse Page escorted her to where she could have a shower. After introducing her to ones who needed to know she went back to her station. Jeannie couldn't lose the knot in her stomach as she showered. She tried to convince herself all would be okay until she returned.

As she was in the shower, though, Steve grew very restless. Nurse Page just had come in for a last check before her shift ended. She was distressed to find his vitals had dropped once again. He started thrashing and couldn't be controlled. She paged for help to restrain Steve afraid he would pull his tubes out. She also got a doctor there to check him because his vitals had dropped as much as they had. She heard Steve muttering and wasn't exactly sure what he tried to say. The closest she thought she could make out was 'Jeannie don't go away.'

"Eileen, would you run to the doctor's showers and get his wife? Her name is Jeannie."

Jeannie was just dried off and wrapped the towel around her. She had taken the robe Nurse Page had left for her and was about to put it on when she heard a strange voice call out to her. She hurried toward the sound feeling frightened by the tone.

"I'm Jeannie. What's wrong?"

"Nurse Page sent me to get you. I'm Nurse Eileen; your husband became quite unsettled. His vitals dropped dangerously low. He seemed to be calling for you. They restrained him because he was thrashing so much we were afraid he'd pull his tubes out."

Jeannie hurriedly tied the robe belt and rushed after the nurse back to Steve's room. She flew to Steve's bed like a thunderbolt. Leaning very close to him she kissed him lightly and murmured into his ear, "Honey, I'm here, don't get upset. You're my lifeline, Steve. I need you, please come back to me."

Jeannie started singing softly to Steve, one of their favorite songs, "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face." The ones in the room were amazed that, as she sang, Steve relaxed and his vitals stabilized. The restraints were removed from him. After Jeannie finished singing to him, she looked greatly upset. Nurse Page noticed Jeannie struggling to hold back her tears and embraced her compassionately.

"Let it out, Jeannie. You've had to deal with a lot. You and your love brought him back."

Jeannie cried as the kindly nurse held her. After she finally regained control of her emotions, Jeannie sank into the chair by Steve's bed. She felt worn out from the worry and fear not to mention lack of real rest. Just then, Jeannie saw Nurse Page staring and wondered what had her attention. Then Jeannie looked at herself and realized how she came dressed to fly back to Steve.

"Oh no, my clothes are still at the shower room. I was so frightened when I heard the nurse call me I just took off."

"Don't worry I'll retrieve your clothes and you dress in here. I'll be right back."

Nurse Page hurried to the shower room for Jeannie's clothes. After she took them to Jeannie, she stood outside the door so Jeannie could dress. Once she had finished Jeannie opened the door and handed Nurse Page her robe and the towel.

"Thank you so much. I can't believe I ran here dressed that way."

"You were upset it's natural to not think clearly right now. Listen, my shift's over, Nurse Eileen will be handling things until I return. Before I go though, I'm getting you some breakfast. You need to eat. Would you like hot cocoa or coffee to drink?"

"You don't have to do that, I'll be fine until Mike comes."

"No arguments. I'm not leaving until I've made sure you have something, so what would it be?"

"Hot cocoa please and thank you so much for everything."

"You're very welcome. I'll return very soon."

Jeannie sat holding Steve's hand and talked to him. Soon Nurse Page was back with what breakfast she could get. She informed Jeannie just leave the dishes on the table when she finished. After good byes, Nurse Page went off duty. Just as she finished breakfast, Mike came with her bag.

"Irene waited in the car with the baby. We thought if he saw you and Steve he might start fussing to stay. Is everything okay here, sweetheart?"

"It's as good as it can be, Mike."

Jeannie proceeded to tell Mike what had gone on. He couldn't hide the worry from his face as he looked at Steve. Mike hugged Jeannie close and tried to comfort her. After visiting with her a few more minutes, Mike left to get back before Steve and Jeannie's son got too fussy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Final Chapter**

The trio went to the zoo to try to keep the baby occupied. Irene couldn't help but notice how preoccupied Mike looked once he was back at the car. As they walked through the zoo pointing out the different animals for the baby, all seemed to have a good time. Irene though wasn't fooled; Mike looked a bit glum and she finally broached the subject that's on her mind.

"Mike, what happened at the hospital? You've been glum since you came back to the car. You're hiding it well for the baby but I'm not fooled. Has Steve taken a turn for the worse?"

"Jeannie told me when she stayed with him he seemed calm. A nurse woke her this morning so she could go grab a shower. While Jeannie was gone, Steve became very unsettled and they thought he wasn't going to make it. His vitals dropped dangerously. A nurse was sent to get Jeannie, when she came back and spoke to him he finally calmed. His vitals started stabilizing. It scared me though. I hope this little boy has the chance to see his daddy again."

"He will, Mike. With Jeannie there Steve's going to make it. I truly do believe love conquers all, even more than medicine. Steve has no doubt Jeannie's with him. I have faith he's going to wake up from this."

"You're right he's got to, Steve's a fighter. How about us taking the boy to the sea lion show? Let's see if it will start soon."

They went to the show but the baby had become too fussy. They finally gave up and took him home for a nap. Mike put the teething ointment on his gums as Jeannie had told him. After Mike made sure a fresh diaper was on the baby, the baby slept.

Early the next morning at the hospital, Jeannie had stayed by Steve's side. She felt tired and laid her head on the bed as she dozed off. Not long after she dropped off, she dreamed she heard Steve. Something finally got through to her as she heard it again.

"Jeannie, sweetheart wake up. What's happened? Where's our son?"

Jeannie's head jerked up then and saw Steve was indeed awake. Tears ran down her face as she kissed him, both very happy to see each other.

"Thank God you're back. I've been so frightened. Do you remember what happened?"

"You and Irene had the baby. They wanted Nick and Marie Tannenger free. Is he safe?"

"Yes, Mike and Irene have him. You're safe now, too."

Just then Nurse Eileen opened the door to do a vitals check. She saw Steve awake and alerted the doctor. As Steve was being checked by the doctor, his eyes never left Jeannie. After the check the doctor spoke with both of them of his findings. They sat holding hands as he spoke.

"Are there any questions either of you have?"

"I'll be able to go back to work, won't I? I mean once the physical therapy is completed."

"Yes, as long as your wife and the department doesn't object. You could return to work before physical therapy is complete. There would be restrictions though, as we don't want to cause further damage to your arm."

"Thank you for everything you've done for both of us. I am eternally grateful to have him back."

"Jeannie, I honestly think most of the credit for that goes to you and the man upstairs. I'll check on you again later. "

After the doctor had gone, Jeannie and Steve talked a little bit. Soon though she could tell Steve looked tired and suggested he try to rest a bit more. He was reluctant but finally couldn't help but give in. Just as he dropped off Nurse Eileen came in. She saw Steve's eyes closed.

"Jeannie, why don't you run to the cafeteria here and get a bite to eat? I'm sure he won't wake before you return. He's safe now. The doctor said he's very stable; you need to take care of yourself as well."

"I really don't want to leave him."

"I promise, I'll peek in every few minutes. You have hardly had anything to eat. You won't do him or yourself any good if your health suffers."

"Okay thanks. Please if he wakes and starts asking for me, tell him I've just gone to the cafeteria for a bite. I won't be long I promise. Also my dad might be coming with our little boy at some time."

"I promise if your dad comes, I'll let him know where you're at as well. I assure you Steve will be fine."

Jeannie headed to eat something, hoping Steve would sleep until she returned. At Mike's house, the baby was very cranky and kept calling for his mother and father. Nothing Mike or Irene tried would soothe him, not even food or drink. Mike finally decided the boy needed to see his mom to be reassured. He bathed him and dressed him in clean diaper and playsuit, then they were off. Jeannie had just returned to Steve's room after her meal when Mike and Irene showed up.

They headed right to Steve's room where Jeannie was. She was happy to see her little boy again. After hugging and kissing on him she told Mike and Irene the good news.

"Steve woke up a while ago from the coma. The doctor said he's going to be just fine. He'll need physical therapy for his arm but he's okay. I was so relieved."

Mike and Irene both were excited to hear the news and exchanged hugs with Jeannie. The baby kept looking at Steve as he slept and was reaching out for him.

"Dada"

"Yes, little man that's your daddy."

Steve woke from the sleep, saw Mike and Irene and gave them a grin and a wink. Mike returned both very relieved to have Steve back among the living once again. The baby having seen Steve awake now, reached for him even more.

"Come to daddy, big boy."

"Wait a second, Steve. We'll raise the bed a bit," Mike suggested

Mike raised the bed at a slight slant. Jeannie placed the baby in Steve's uninjured arm but stood close to help support the baby. Steve cuddled his son and felt lucky to be alive and back in the company of the people who mattered most to him. Jeannie looked at father and son and at Steve's adopted dad and thought _once again I'm the luckiest woman in the world._

"Thank you Mike and Irene for taking care of him for us. Just for everything."

"Jeannie, you think it'd be alright for Bill and Lee and some others to visit Steve a little bit?"

"I think it'd be alright. I know they have kept a steady vigil."

"Perhaps we'd better check with the nurse or the doctor, Mike."

"Yes, Irene, you have a point."

After they checked with the nurse who in turn checked with the doctor. Steve was allowed two more visitors at a time for a few minutes. All who visited were very relieved to find he looked better than the last time they saw him.

After another week, Steve would be free to leave the hospital with a few restrictions; he was warned to not overdo it for the next month at work. He was to keep up with his physical therapy until he was deemed able to discontinue it.

Everything was back to normal in the Keller residence, at least until the next crisis or cause of excitement in their lives. For Jeannie knew when you were in a family of cops, you just never could guarantee what might happen in your life. She was just grateful for now all of them were back together.


End file.
